When I leave you alone
by LanternKing
Summary: Kenny wants to be with Stan, but Kyle doesn't like that. Kenny starts to worry if he'll every be able to tell Stan how he feels. Stenny, one sided Style, and hinted Cutters


W-what?

Kyle a red haired boy looked at me a stern face. He was a half a foot smaller than me but it made me nervous.

You heard me McCormick. But I ll say it again. Back away from Stan. I look in Kyle s eyes. I tried to find any chance of this being a joke. I knew Kyle liked Stan. Every one expected them to like each other because they re best friends. But I didn t want it to be that way. All the girls would giggle when they saw Stan and Kyle together. But not me. They didn t make me embarrassed.

Come on Kyle. You re not really being fair. Life s not fair, Kenny. Hey, but all is fair in love and war.

He glared at me with those deep sea green eyes. It was hard not to look away. To try and get away from the anger he was trying to force between me and Stan.

Sorry Kyle, I like Stan and there s nothing you can do about it.

For a second I thought Kyle s eyes turned red. Then he said, You better watch it McCormick .I m going to tell Stan before you. And there s NOTHING YOU can do about.

I finally took a breath when Kyle stomped off. I just stood there and breathed.

I knew I couldn t stop Kyle from telling Stan before me. I couldn t be around Stan 24/7. There where gaps of time where I was gone. In hell. How could I prevent Stan finding out about Kyle s feelings?

Then another problem popped into my head. What if Stan like Kyle back? What could I do? Beg that he forces to like me? I can t do that. Maybe it was best to let Stan go. I mean I m the guy know for liking boobs. Stan would probably think I was joking or it was a prank.

When I didn t feel like standing anymore I sat on the cold and dirty hall way floor. I felt like crying but I didn t. I just pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke. After turning the air in front of me too smoke I notice a person standing in front of me.

Great. It s the fag Butters.

I didn t mind butters either but It was just that every expected me to be with Butters when we both like someone else. He liked Cartman and I liked Stan.

He sat down next to me. Super great he was going to have some stupid prissy talk about feeling. The next thing he did surprised me.

He reached over and grabbed a cigarette out of my pack which I held in my right hand, pulled out a lighter, lit it and started smoking

I gave him a look than said, Your going to be grounded.

He smirked and replied with, Ya, I know. But that s only if my parents find out.

I sighed and leaned back against the wall and took another breath of smoke. Butters did the same.

So what s got you down in the dumps?

Man he is so gay. But I was so worried I told him anyway

It s Kyle. Let me guess. He wants Stan and knows you do too but doesn t like that? Yup, but I don t know what to do. Tell him. Tell who? Stan Tell him what? Your feelings for him

I stared at him looking for some sign of a joke like I did with Kyle. But he had a straight face.

No. Why? Y is an ugly letter, Butters. Ha-ha, but seriously Why not? You afraid? Shut up. You re afraid. Am not. Then tell him. I will. No, I mean go tell him right now.

Again I looked at him looking for some sort of joke. But again I was met with a straight face.

Go. He said

I stood up and staid Whatever, tossed the pack of cigarettes at him, Have fun. Then ran off to find Stan.

I looked just about every where. Couldn t find him. But then it hit me; Stark s pond. Stan s always over there. As fast as I could I sprinted towards Stark s pond.

Then I saw him. I was about to run head on and tackle him when I saw Kyle standing next to him. Then I did that thing you re supposed to do when you have caught on fire; you know stop, drop, and then rolled in to a bush and watched them.

I couldn t hear them but I could see that Kyle was doing all the talking. But than my heart sank when I saw Kyle lean in and kiss Stan.

They stood there for what felt like forever. When they finally left I reached in my pocket to grab a cigarette but they I realized I gave them all to Butters.

Damn.

It started to rain as soon as I started to walk home. Like I cared. When I got home my dad yelled at me for getting the carpet wet. Then he said Stan had called and wanted to talk to me.

I really just wanted to just ignore it but I didn t. I called Stan back.

Kenny? The one and only. So what s up? Do you want to spend the night over at my house? Is Kyle going to be there? Nope

That surprised me. I thought he would want to spend his time with his new boyfriend

So are you coming or not? Yea, I guess so.

Then I hung up. I looked over at my dad, told him I was leaving, and left before he cold say something. As I was walking through the rain I was trying to figure out why Kyle wasn t there and why would Stan just invite me?

When I got there Stan yelled at me for letting for getting soaked to the bone. But the yell was like a concerned wife. He let me borrow a shirt and some shorts. They smelled really good.

For the rest of the evening we hung out and played video games and other stuff like that. After dinner we went up and hung out some more. When he changed in to pajamas I couldn t help but stare. I had to look away because I could feel my face getting red.  
After he had finished changing he plopped down next to me on his bed. That s when I finally asked the question I have been itching to ask.

So why didn t Kyle come? I didn t invite him. why? I don t know. Did something happen? No. Did you not invite him because of what happened at Stark s pond?

His face immediately turned a shade of bright red.

You saw that? Yep. And I thought you would want to have a sleepover with your new boyfriend.

Just saying that they were together hurt

No, I don t like Kyle.

I suddenly saw a glimmer of hope.

Then I asked, Who DO you like? You got to tell me who you like first.

I leaned in and whispered I like you.

Then I forced my lips upon his. After a few seconds I pulled backed and looked at his face. It felt like I was staring in to his face for hours when he finally broke the silence.

Why did you stop? I smirked and said You re supposed to tell me who you like.

He answered by kissing me back.

The next morning I woke with Stan wrapped up in my arms. Then I new I wouldn t have to worry about when I died and left him alone. Because I knew when I came back he would still love me. 


End file.
